


We Could Rule this World

by IlloustriousTaco



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Sociopath Eddie, What if Eddie was actually Evil?, World Domination, as we know it at least, essentially the end of the world, evil author, mentions of canibalism, what is the worst possible ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlloustriousTaco/pseuds/IlloustriousTaco
Summary: There’s a large aspect of self interest to all of his actions. Anne was good for him in that way, helping to ground him and remind him that other people were real. There was very little to lose after he lost her.Or the one where Venom offers Eddie the world and Eddie says yes.





	We Could Rule this World

**Author's Note:**

> So I like Fluff. I Adore Fluff. and I like h/c, and I like making my favorite characters suffer. Then fluff. This story doesn't quite have that unless you kind of squint. I Finally saw the Venom movie now it's consumed my life. 
> 
> (Yes I'm still working on Crossroads Spirit and hope to come back to Rise of the Guardians sometime soon)

There’s a large aspect of self interest to all of his actions. Anne was good for him in that way, helping to ground him and remind him that other people were real. There was very little to lose after he lost her.

  
Only the fact that she could come back kept him from spiraling completely out of control. Even if he had, nothing would have come of it but his own self destructive tendencies.

  
The Life Foundation changed all of that, and if Drake had known what he was going to unleash on the world… well he would have tried harder not to die. If only to have a stake in what was coming if nothing else.

  
Anne was happy, Drake was gone, the aliens were gone and Eddie was just a loser. Venom was gone, which was a far bigger blow somehow than loosing Anne. Perhaps because it was more immediate, perhaps because for the first time, when he had given himself over to the sheer strength and power of his… guest, they had become somehow more than they should have been able to.

  
The glimpses into the symbiote’s memories had shown him that even with a ‘strong’ host, they never should have been able to defeat Riot. There had been desperation to keep more of them from coming to Earth, but there had also been the sheer joy of the union, of feeling complete for the first time, of feeling powerful and clever. The desperation had been to save the world Anne lived in, but the sacrifice had been far too great.

  
Weakened by the fight, if they had hit the water at full speed they would have died, or at least, Eddie would have died, turning loose the symbiote to find someone else to empower and bond with.

  
Honestly, and it was hard not to be honest when he was about to die, Eddie was aware what a manipulative piece of shit he could be, and if only one of them survived, Venom was the better choice.

  
Then the bastard had to go and sacrifice himself, already weak exhausted and hungry, to make sure Eddie lived.  
Later, Eddie would understand why, and how a bond so deep had already formed between them that they were willing to sacrifice for each other even though it wasn’t in either of their natures.

  
There wasn’t much of an edge to be honest, but loosing each other was what it took to push them over it. When Venom came back, regrown out of just a few bits of biomass that had clung with a vengeance to the human, there was a deep, growling understanding.

  
“ **A BIG FISH, IN A LITTLE POND**.” Venom liked the phrase that Eddie’s mind had supplied when wondering why it had betrayed Riot and the other  Symbiotes. ( **KLYNTAR, THE SPECIES HAS CALLED ITSELF KLYNTAR SINCE WE BECAME FREE TO DO AS WE PLEASE.** )

  
‘You’ve started out with one of the smaller fish, buddy,’ Eddie warns him, under no illusions about his own importance to the world.

  
“ **WE KNOW. YOU ARE A LOOSER EDDIE, WE LIKE THAT** ,” and that’s all there really was to it. Earth really was a relatively small pond in the grand ocean of things, and in all of it’s time out in the universe, scouting for the swarm and finding planets with suitable hosts and good food supplies but low technology, Venom had only heard of ‘perfect symbioses’. The legends were apparently great and terrible, half the universe bought to it’s knees before the godlike being that was only a dim legend now even in the history of the Klyntar.

  
Eddie and Venom had perfect symbioses. Their bond was far more than mere host and Klyntar, and Eddie wondered in the night, if a being of perfect Symbioses had managed to bring half the universe to heel, what could they do with Earth?  


  
The Universe was big, something for a later time if they became bored with the wonders this ball of water and rock and light could offer them.

  
“ **IT IS A PATHETIC, BACKWATER PLANET, TOXIC AND  HOSTILE AND FULL OF OBSTINATE BEINGS. WE COULD RULE IT WITHIN A YEAR AND DEVOUR ANY WHO STAND IN OUR WAY** ,” Venom explained, and damn if that didn’t sound like a ride and a half to Eddie.

  
‘Yea… you know what, let’s do it,’ he thought, something in him snapping. He wanted that power to change the world, to take the assholes down. Hell, somewhere along the way he could improve things, make everyone get along, make the world a better place.

  
After all, even the Klyntar had a drive to give their young the best possible start of their vicious little lives.

 

* * *

 

In another universe, in most other universes, the decision they made was different. When Venom offered him the world, he responded that he had all he needed with it. In other universes he let Venom hide from him under the impression that Klyntar understood privacy and needed it like humans did. In other universes there were other heroes, other battles. Sometimes they stayed together, sometimes they were driven apart. In some universes there was fear and hate, distrust and secrets. In every universe there was love and need and understanding.

 

In this universe, they burned down the world and rebuilt it in their own image.

**Author's Note:**

> … for added Angst please imagine how an Eddie who just doesn't care about others would treat his symbiote. 
> 
> I would love to have feedback for this little drabble. Since I saw the movie I've been working on a 'rewrite' that doesn't change anything, at least not anything that happens in the movie (well... maybe not anything that happens in the movie... Skirth might survive but I haven't made it that far) BUT it's a retelling from the Venom Symbiote's point of view. 
> 
> After the events of the movie I'm hoping to segue into a fluffy mess that delves into my head cannons for the universe based on what little I know of the comic character (not much) and how cute Eddie and Venom are together in the movie.


End file.
